The Wild Adventure:Visit to Danville
by Futurehunter98
Summary: Zender went to visits his niece Isabella along with Rinnie and the rest of the guild Zender knows Phineas's secret that he love Isabella. Will Zender help him to admit her that he love her? And also there's a fox named Kiki which is a friend of Perry and the Angry birds know that he love her. Will they get those to two friends to love each other. PhineasxIsabella KikixPerry
1. Isabella's favorite uncle is here

**Hey Futurehunter here, now I'll put a story in Phineas and Ferb and enjoy.**

**Code:R**

Zender is happy to visit his niece Isabella. So Zender, Rinnie, Hunter, Speed and the rest of the team went to Danville to visit by using the Chronosphere while riding on a Riptide. When they arrived, they got off and go on foot.

Few minutes later…

Suddenly Zender stops and Rinnie was curious and asks him, "Zender, What's wrong?" Then a Big Daddy voice is coming out of nowhere and Zender told Spike, "Spike escort Speed, Hunter, Rinnie and the Angry birds out of here then Rinnie said to Zender, "No! No way I'll lose you again!" Zender kisses her the forehead and said, "Don't worry Rinnie, I'll be alright." Rinnie blushed and nodded as she ran, she face to Zender and said, "Be careful." Zender nodded and went where the Big Daddy is.

Later at Phineas's and Ferb's house…

Isabella open the fence door and said to Phineas, "Hey Phineas, what's cha doing?" Phineas answer her, "I don't know with that big noise." Isabella was curious and asks him, "What kind?" Then Phineas answer her, "Like this. *making a monster sounds*" Isabella was shocked because she knows that sound and Phineas looks confused and ask her, "Is there something wrong, Isabella?" Isabella nodded and told him about the Big Daddys. Then Ferb said, "Well, it is true that there some Big Daddys here." Phineas nodded to his step-brother then a loud bang came out of nowhere. A person crashed to the fence and hits to the ground and Isabella knows who that, it's was Zender.

Then A Big Daddy Bouncer started his drill and ready to kill Zender but Isabella throw a rock at him and said, "Hey! You leave my uncle alone!" The Bouncer turned and goes to Isabella and tried to kill her but Zender ran as speed of lighting in front of the Bouncer and said, "Leave my niece and her friends alone! Fire Blast Rasengan!" Then the Bouncer went up and hits the ground then the Little Sister went to Zender and he restores her and she went somewhere safe then Zender collapsed.

Phineas was shocked and said, "Wow, you and your uncle were brave." Isabella blushed and smiled at him then Ferb said, "We should tell our mom about him." Then Candace saw Zender unconscious and asks Phineas, "Phineas, What happen to him?" Phineas said, "We'll explain later, we need to bring him to the couch." Candace nodded and then they brought Zender to the couch and Candace called their mom.

"**Zender's POV"**

Few hours later…

I woke up and found out that I'm on a couch, I got up and I have a headache then I saw Isabella and her friends sleeping. So I went to the kitchen and eat some food then Isabella woke up and saw me, I face to her and said, "Hey Isabella." Isabella smiled and asks me, "How you manage to get in front of the Bouncer so fast? I thought uncle Speed can only do that." I sighed and answer her, "It was Alfred to give me the hyper speed." Isabella said, "Oh okay."

Isabella left and I went to the front door but someone stops me then I face the person, it was Phineas. Then he said, "Hey Mr. Zender, your wounds are not yet healed. You need some rest." I face to him and said, "I'll go to my niece's house." Phineas is starting to tease me, "So you go to your girlfriend." My cheeks went red so I tease him back, "Oh yeah, I think you like my niece." I saw Phineas's cheeks went a little red then I smiled and said, "Oooh, you like her. Don't you, Phineas" Then Phineas's cheeks now turned red and said to me, "No, I'm not." I smiled and said, "Just admit it, you love her." Phineas's face went red and fainted. I look at him and I thought myself, "(Oh man no one can hide their secrets from me). So I left and went to my niece's house. Then as I arrived there, I open the door then I saw Rinnie in front of me and then Rinnie tackled me and we both fall down to the ground. It is so embarrassing if someone saw us like this but Rinnie won't let go, she hugging me so tight and the she said, "*sob* I'm so worried Zender. *sob* I knew you survived from that Big Daddy. *Crying*" I hate to push her so I put my hand to her head and said to her, "Yeah, you should thank Isabella if isn't for her and her friends, I already be dead." Then Rinnie lets go of me and we both stood up then she hugged me again so I hugged her back and said, "And beside I always protect my fellow comrade, right?" I smiled to her then she smiled back and so we went inside.

"**Phineas's POV"**

After I fainted, I open my eyes then I notices that I'm in the couch then I heard Ferb's voice saying, "You know Isabella told us that Zender can reads someone's minds." I remember that Zender knows my secret but how? How did he know it so quickly? Then suddenly Ferb said, "Phineas, he can sense anyone's emotions." I face to Ferb and said, "Did you heard what Zender said to me." Then Candace answer me, "Yep every word." I blushed and then I ask them, "Did he tell you anything else?" Ferb shook his head and Candace said, "He only wants us to tell you to go to Isabella's house." I blushed more and nodded. So I went to Isabella's house.

"**No one's POV"**

As Phineas knocks the door and then Rinnie opens the door and said to him, "Come in Phineas." Then Phineas asks her, "Where's Zender?" Rinnie face to him and said, "He's at the backyard." Then Phineas nodded and went to the backyard then Phineas notices that someone is humming then it was Zender. Phineas went to Zender and ask him, "Hey Zender, are you singing?" Then Zender nodded and answer, "Yeah, I'm singing a song." Then Phineas crossed his arms then he smiled and asks, "For whom, Zender?" Zender blushed and Phineas said, "It's for Rinnie isn't?" Zender sighed defeated and said, "Fine,it's for Rinnie and plus I'll sing the song. *blushed* But don't tell Rinnie, Okay?" Phineas nodded then Zender is starting to sing.

**Note: This is same song in my 2****nd**** fanfic story**

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who asks I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who asks I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

_To give all the light, a reason to fly_

_The one I can live for, a reason for life_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

_To give all the light, a reason to fly_

_The one I can live for, a reason for life_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

Then Isabella is clapping include Phineas then Zender smiled and said, "Hey Phineas! Rinnie, Isabella, Spike, my sons, my daughter, Blu and I will go to the forest to find an injured fox. Will you and your brother come with us?" Phineas nodded and went home to tell his brother.

**Futurehunter: Wow that took long.**

**Asly: Yeah**

**Willem: *nodded***

**Pikachu: Well, it is Phineas and Ferb Fanfic.**

**Willem: *sweat drop* And how did you get here?**

**Buneary: By the front door.**

**Futurehunter: Well, Please…**

**All except Funturehunter: …REVIEW! *laughing***

**Futurehunter: So annoying.**


	2. Some familiar faces

**Note: I don't own the Character Kiki; she belongs to Kiki-kit from DeviantART**

**Code: Z**

**Later at the forest…Zender and the others are still looking for the injured fox**

Zender: Hey Isabella, did you found her yet.

Isabella: Not yet.

Speed: Hey where are Blaze and the rest of the Angry birds?

Phineas: Yeah and where's Perry?

Zender: Hm, Phineas you and Isabella must find them. Here take this, it can detect my sons.

Phineas: Okay come on Isabella.

Isabella: *blushed* Ahh, Phineas?

Phineas: What is it?

Isabella: *blushed* You're holding my hand.

Phineas: *blushed* Never mind that just… come on.

Ferb: So Zender do you think they will be together?

Zender: Of course, I trust my souls and comrades.

**Code: R**

"**Perry's POV"**

As I help my masters to find an injured fox, I saw the Angry birds following me then I faced to them and said, "Hey guys why you are following me?" Then Blaze answers me, "We not following you." Then I was confused and ask Thunder, "So where are you doing then?" So he answers me, "Just following Blaze." Now I got really confused and ask him again, "Why?" Then instead Joey answers me, "Because Blaze can scents blood." I totally shocked to hear that no really Blaze can do that then I heard Blaze shouting, "Hey guys! I found her!" So I went at the place where Blaze was shouting and I saw a familiar fox and then she said weakly, "Perry?" Then it was Kiki so I asked her, "Ahh yeah, anyway is that really you Kiki?" Then she nodded and I said, "I can't believe I get to see you again." Then Kiki smiled at me and said, "Yeah, me too." So I ask her, "What happen to your leg?" She sighed and answers, "I caught to a bear trap and I'm stuck." I'm worried about her so I face to Terrance who is right behind the tree and said, "Hey Terrance, can you remove the bear trap off of Kiki's leg?" Then Terrance nodded and uses Physic powers to open the bear trap allowing Kiki to move her leg off of it. Then she was free now and then my master Phineas and his friend Isabella found us.

"**No One's POV"**

Phineas smiled and said, "It's good that we found you Perry…" Then face to the Angry birds, "…and you guys." Isabella saw Kiki the fox and said to Phineas, "Hey Phineas!" Then Phineas faced to her then she said, "There's the injured fox, let's bring her to my uncle."Then Phineas nodded and then Kiki faces to Perry and said, "Perry, I'm scared." Then Perry smiled then place his paw to her paw and said, "Don't worry, I'll be with you." Then Kiki blushed and nodded. And they went back where Zender is.

**Willem: As so our heroes going back to…**

**Asly: Dude!**

**Willem: *laughing* I'm just kidding, Asly.**

**Pikachu: Yeah like Futurehunter here.**

**Futurehunter: Hey I resent that.**

**Buneary: *giggles* Some interview, we having.**

**Willem: *sweat drop* And why again you are still here?**

**Asly: Come on Willem, its okay to let them stay here.**

**Futurehunter: Yeah and besides I invited them here.**

**Willem: Okay okay, so anyway please review. **


	3. All for one

**Code: R**

"**Zender's POV"**

Ferb, Rinnie and the rest of the Nightwing are tired and then they went back to the camp except for Rinnie, I saw her sitting on the ground breathing heavily so I go to her and ask her, "Hey Rinnie, are you okay?" Then Rinnie look away and I don't know why so I ask her again, "Hey what's wrong?" Then she said, "Just leave me alone." I was shocked to hear that then I becoming more worried.

"**Rinnie's POV"**

I was little absent at Zender for ignoring during the search of the injured fox. Then I heard Zender asking me, "Hey, just tell me I'll understand." Then I ask him, "Do you care about me?" Then Zender answers me, "Of course Rinnie." Then I ask him again, "Why ignore me" Zender got confused and said, "What?" Then I accidently shouting at him, "Why you ignored me?! You idio…" Then I cover my mouth then starting to cry and apologies to Zender, "I'm sorry Zender. *sob* I didn't mean to… *sob* …call you that" Then Zender gets closer to me and hug me then he said, "Hey I didn't ignore me, I would never do that to you." Then I ask him, "Then why you didn't you hear me before?" Then Zender answers me, "I was busy talking to the souls and that's why I didn't hear." Then Zender kisses my forehead and said, "I'm sorry to ignore you like that but anyway I hate to see you sad." My cheeks are becoming red again then I face to Zender and said, "Hey as long as I'm with you Zender, I'm happy." Then Zender smiled and we both got up.

Then I said, "Anyway Zender, sorry for shouting at you." Then Zender smiled and said, "Hey you're upset so that's okay." I blushed again and I saw Phineas and Isabella came back.

**Code: Z**

Zender: Hey Phineas! Hey Isabella!

Phineas: Hey Zender!

Isabella: Hey uncle, we found the injured fox.

Zender: Kiki? So you're the one who called me.

Kiki: *nodded*

Perry: Wait! You know him?

Kiki: Yeah. I was saved by him back in the forest.

Jewel: Hey my dad did the same thing to me in Rio.

Kiki: Really?!

Jewel: *nodded*

Perry: But how he managed to do that?

Jewel: He can sense animals that are in trouble.

Kiki: And from where?

Jewel: Did you notice a symbol on my dad's right wing?

Perry & Kiki: *nodded*

Jewel: Well, that's also a Help Detector.

Perry: Wow!

Kiki: Very Wow!

Blu: Hey guys!

Jewel: Hey Blu.

Blu: So what I miss?

Jewel: Noting that much.

Blu: Oh okay anyway I notice that you left me in the vehicle.

Kiki: What's that means?

Jewel: Sorry *sweat drop* I forgot to tell you guys that my husband has motion sickness.

Perry: Really?

Blu: Yeah.

Jewel: Sorry Blu for leaving you like that.

Blu: At least the kids fell asleep when I was dizzy.

Storm: Hey mom. Hey dad.

Perry: Is that your son?

Jewel: Yep.

Perry: Then who's that?

Perry is pointing to the red macaw

Jewel: Oh that's Sapphire, Storm's best friend.

Zender: Okay guys, we need head back to Danville.

Jewel: Okay dad! Come guys, let's go.

Perry: Okay! Come Kiki.

Kiki: I can't.

Perry: Why not?

Kiki: I can't walk.

Perry: *smiles* Don't worry, I'll carry you.

Kiki: *blushed* Okay.

**Code: R**

**So after that Zender brought them back to Danville but a creature is following them.**

"**No one's POV"**

When they came back to Danville and went to Isabella's house. "Hey Phineas, can you tell your mom that you'll stay in Isabella's house?" Zender asked then Phineas answers, "Sure." Then Isabella looks confused and asks his uncle, "But why Uncle Zender?" Zender smiled and answers, "Because after one week it will be Christmas." Isabella smiled back and looks at Kiki and asks Zender, "How about Kiki's leg?" Zender faced to Kiki and answers, "We'll call Medic to heal her. *sweat drop* Opps, I forgot that Medic's medic gun needs to re-charge for one month." Isabella is now giggling and said, "Wow Uncle Zender, you are so funny." "Yeah I told you Isabella." Rinnie is also giggling then came out of the van and said, "Zender is a funny one." Zender blushed and said, "Yeah but anyway we need to decorate the house for Christmas and fix up Kiki's leg." Isabella and Rinnie nodded and went inside along with Perry and the Angry birds.

In Phineas' and Ferb's house, Phineas is looking for his mom while Ferb is feeding Perry. Then Candace looks at Phineas weirdly and asks, "Hey Phineas, who you looking for?" Then Phineas answered, "For mom. Have you seen her?" Candace nodded and said, "Yeah she cleaning your room. Why?" Phineas blushed and said, "I need to tell her something." Candace smiled and nodded so Phineas went to his room. Then Phineas saw his and said, "Mom, can stay at Isabella's house for a week?" then his mom face to him and nodded so Phineas smiled. Then his mom gave him his bag where his clothes and went to Isabella's house along with Perry.

Then soon after that, Phineas and Perry went inside and then Phineas put his bag at Isabella's room.


	4. The smell of love and protection

**Code: R**

**6 days later…**

Perry is stay with Kiki at the kitchen to take care of her while Zender is helping the others to decorate the house. Rinnie faces to Phineas and said, "Hey Phineas, help Isabella decorating her room." Phineas nodded and went to Isabella then Zender asked Rinnie, "Do you think it will work?" Rinnie giggled and said, "Don't worry Zender, it will work." Zender smiled and said, "Okay but Gigan told me something." Zender is scratching his back while Rinnie looks at him weirdly and asks, "What's that?" Zender sighed and answer, "That we are not the only one who controlled our powerful souls." Rinnie was shocked and said, "Really Zender? That's what Gigan said?" Zender nodded and asks her, "Did Mothra told you the same thing?" Rinnie nodded and said, "Yeah she told me the same thing and plus she also said that only to find ones who has that power to control them is the one who secrets which they love each other." Zender smiled which he knew its Phineas and Isabella.

Zender walks close to Rinnie (Well not too close) and said, "Anyway we should take a break." Rinnie blushed and nodded so they sat on the couch and fall asleep. *Note that they cuddling again without even knowing it.

"**Phineas's POV"**

I was on my way to Isabella's room but then I heard noises outside so I look outside of the window but noting was there. So I continued going to Isabella's room as I arrived, I saw Isabella along with Blaze. So I said, "Hey Isabella." Isabella faces to me and smiled so I smiled back. I ask her, "Is anything that I can do?" Isabella nodded and said, "Yeah can help me for placing some Christmas decorations on the wall?" I smiled and then nodded. SO I help her doing the decorations.

"**Blaze's POV"**

I'm happy to see my cousin with Phineas, I want to help them too but I'm too tried now so I ask Isabella, "Isabella! I'll go down stairs to get some rest." Isabella nodded and so I went downstairs. As I already at the living room, I saw my dad yet again cuddling Rinnie without knowing it again. So I continued to the kitchen where my brothers are there including Perry and Kiki. As I arrived, I ask Perry, "Hey Perry, how's Kiki?" Perry faces to me and answer, "Zender said that Kiki's leg will be healed on three days." I was shocked and I knew that Perry feels the same way so I said, "Three days! But Christmas is tomorrow."

Perry looks down and said, "I know but Zender said that I can stay here if I want." I was happy what my dad said so I smiled and went to my brother.

**Code: Z**

Perry: Are you okay now, Kiki?

Kiki: *nodded*

Perry: Good but anyway I'll wake Zender and Rinnie.

As Perry went to the living room, he saw Zender cuddling Rinnie so he went to the couch and shake Zender

Perry: Zender! Zender!

Zender: *yawn* What I miss Perry?

Perry: You are cuddling Rinnie. *smiles*

Zender: What? *faces to Rinnie* Oh man, I think me and Rinnie did it again.

Speed: Yeah you did.

?: But he can't let go right, Speed?

Speed: *blushed* Yeah of course, Christine.

Zender: Hey Christine.

Christine: Hi.

Rinnie: *groans* What's with all the noise *looks at Zender* Zender, why are you so warm? *hugging Zender tightly*

Zender: *blush darkly red* Rinnie, you can let go now.

Rinnie: Why?

Zender: Because you not dreaming Rinnie and plus you hugging me which means that you're cuddling.

Rinnie: What!? *blushed* Really Zender?!

Zender: Yeah. *blushed* We actually did it again.

Rinnie: Sorry for that Zender. I didn't know I woke up.

Zender: Hey it's okay. *smiles*

In Isabella's room…

Phineas: We're done.

Isabella: Finally. So what you want to do?

Phineas: Let's go at the backyard.

Isabella: *nodded*

**Code: R**

**No POV**

So Phineas and Isabella went at the backyard but then a bear *Note that the creature following Zender and other* is about to attack Isabella "Watch out Isabella!" Phineas shouted as he moved Isabella away from the bear's attack. Phineas pointed and said, "You leave Isabella alone." Then suddenly Phineas' arms becomes into Gigan's blade arms. Isabella was amazes and asks him, "Hey Phineas how you got that?" Phineas have no idea but Zender answer, "That's Gigan's blade arms." Isabella was surprise that Phineas have that but she was barely got injured but then something healed her. Isabella was shocked and asks his uncle, "What happen?" Rinnie answer her, "That's Mothra's shed heal. It heals any injures for few minutes." Then Zender smiled at Isabella then he faces to the bear and said, "Hey Kuma, leave Danville and go back to the forest where you belong." Then Kuma shouted, "Never until we're get even!"

Zender is about attack him but Phineas defeated Kuma with Gigan's blade arms then Phineas went to Isabella and asked her, "Hey are you okay?" Isabella nodded then Phineas smiled. All of them went inside.

**Futurehunter: **_**I got a feeling that tonight is gonna be a good night.**_

**Willem: Will you stop singing? Oh wait, never mind.**

**Alsy: So what your favorite color, Buneary?**

**Buneary: Pink.**

**Pikachu: Hey Willem, do you think the story will end?**

**Willem: Yeah, just one more to go.**

**Futurehunter: So…**

**All: …please review! *cheering***


	5. Phineas x Isabella and Perry x Kiki

**Code: R**

**(Phinbella part) In Christmas time**

Phineas went to Isabella and asked her, "Hey Isabella, can I can tell you something? But in your room, okay?" Isabella blushed and answers, "Sure Phineas." Then Isabella kisses Phineas in the cheek and walks away t o her room. Before Phineas go there, he needs to talk to Zender so he went to Zender and asks him, "Hey Zender, can you help me to know how l shows my feelings to Isabella." Zender smiled and answers, "Always trust what's in your heart." Phineas smiled and went to Isabella's room.

Later at Isabella's room, Isabella saw Rinnie is checking her room so Isabella asks her, "Rinnie, what are doing?" Rinnie answer, "I'm checking your room." Rinnie was so amazes what Isabella done to her room so she asks her, "Did you made this all by yourself?" Isabella shooked her head and answers, "No, Me and Phineas are the one who finished this. But Rinnie, do you think I can do it? Will I succeed? Rinnie nodded and went out of Isabella's room then Phineas went inside and said, "Hey Isabella." Isabella smiled and said, "Hey Phineas. *giggling*" Phineas is scratching his back and said, "Hey Isabella, I have something." Isabella smiled and said, "Sure Phineas." Phineas blushed a little and said, "I…love you…, Isabella." Isabella blushed fully red and said, "I…lo…ve you too, Phineas. But then they notice mistletoe above them so they blushing like crazy then they kiss passionly. They broke the kiss and went downstairs together.

**(Perry x Kiki)**

Then Perry went to Kiki and gives her some flowers then Kiki said, "Aww you are so sweet Perry." Perry smiled and asks her, "Hey Kiki, can I tell you something?" Kiki nodded and she kisses Perry on the cheek then Perry blushed and said, "I love you, Kiki" Kiki blushed and said, "I love you too. I love you even the time we met." Perry blushed so he kisses Kiki in the lips and Kiki kiss back. Then they broke the kiss and breathe heavily. Then they fell asleep together and forever.


End file.
